Rule of the Crescent: Troubling times
by WillowThatShadowsRiver
Summary: Over the hills, beond the moors, is a high cresent-shaped ridge. It over-looked a vast desert and a small forest. There settled the hunters of the night and the rulers of the day. From then on, this land was ruled by the Cresent. !Rewritten!
1. Prologue

**A/N I am back! Yes!**

**Prologue**

A screech broke through the Crescent, where every cat sat, waiting for the news that their leader was dead. Inside the nursery she convulsed, her eyes deep and unseeing. Five figures huddled in the corner, silent with grief.

"There is hope, there is hope" A young tortoise-shell cat was frantically murmuring to herself as she flitted about, trying to work in the enclosed space. Finally she relaxed.

"A she-kit"

"Is she dead yet?"

"No. I think I can keep her alive long enough to save all the kits"

Another wail pierced the air. The tortoise-shell whispered something into the queen's ear.

"A tom!" She began to lick the kit, sighing when he began to breathe.

Later, four kits lay in the mossy bedding. The body of the kitting queen lay still, taking no breaths.

"One more! A t-" A gasp split the air. "I was too late. He didn't make it." She turned to a tom, who was shuddering quietly in the corner. "I am so sorry Dusk, I have failed you."

**A/N Please, no reviews saying 'This story is copied from Devil-with-a-halo12345' etc. I AM Devil, and I am redoing the story.**

**Allegiances next, as I have decided to cancel the create-a-cat, and using my own characters. It seemed easier. No more create-a-cats for me.**


	2. Allegiances

**A/N: One word for you guys: Finally. I finally got the allegiances done. So. Damn. Proud. Now the story can begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crescent cats:<strong>

**Leaders:**

**Storm: **Slender black she-cat with midnight blue eyes

**Dusk:** Dark brown tom with emerald green eyes

**Moon:** Dappled gray she-cat with amber eyes and a kink in her tail

**Star:** Dark tabby tom with a white underbelly and soft yellow eyes

**Dawn:** Pale ginger tom with blue eyes and sleek fur

**Sun: **Heavily pregnant pale, sandy brown she-cat with green eyes

**Cloud:** Bouncy young silver tabby tom with blue eyes

**Mentors:**

Sin – Pure black tom with hazel eyes and a long scar on his flank (Night hunter)

Shade – Black she-cat with a rose tint and hazel eyes (Night)

Holly – Young ginger she-cat with amber eyes and sleek fur (Day hunter)

Hawk – Elderly dark gray tom with dark brown eyes (Night)

Creek – Young pale tabby she-cat with unusual gray eyes (Day)

Scar – Broad shouldered dark grey tom with mischievous green eyes (Day)

**Hunters:**

Birch – Young tortoise shell she-cat with mismatched blue and green eyes. (Night)

Crow – Sandy brown tom with black patches and brown eyes (Night)

Shock – Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail-tip (Day)

Torrent – Blue gray tom with yellow eyes (Day)

Shimmer – Gentle white-and-ginger patched she-cat with amber eyes (Night)

Heather – White she-cat with a rose-tinged tail and green eyes (Day)

Leaf – Dark tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes (Day)

Bark – Pale ginger tom with a dark tail tip and green eyes (Night)

**Rookies:**

Viper – Tabby tom with dark gray eyes and a long, snake-like tail (Day)

Patch – Pale ginger tom with a dark patch around one of his blue eyes (Day)

Crash – Pure black tom with hazel eyes (Night)

**Apprentices:**

Willow – Slender black she-cat with midnight blue eyes (Night)

Oak – Gentle sliver tom with midnight blue eyes (Day)

Feather – Blue gray she-cat with green eyes (Night)

Sparkie – Tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes (Day)

**Queens:**

Sorrel – Beautiful tortoise shell with blue eyes (Ginger – pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes, Halo – white tortoise shell with green eyes, Stem – black tom with blue eyes) (Day)

Sizzle – Silver she-cat with green eyes (Cherry – white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes, Slash – silver gray tom with amber eyes) (Day)

Sun – Heavily pregnant she-cat (see 'Leaders' above) (Day)

**Elders:**

Mirage – Silver gray tom with amber eyes (Day)

Sky – White-and-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Day)

Shard – Silver tabby tom with green eyes (Night)

**Forest cats:**

Pebble – Gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a white underbelly (Night)

Strike – Gray tom with hazel eyes and dark ear- and tail-tips (Night)

Burrow – Pale tabby tom with green eyes (Day)

Tumble – Silver tom with yellow eyes (Day)

Soot – Elderly, sandy brown tom with patched of dark gray and green eyes (Day)

Splash – Tabby tom with green eyes (Night)

Temper – Gray tom with dark stripes and yellow eyes (Night)

Lee – Black she-cat with yellow eyes and white ear-tips (Night)

Flame – Black tom with yellow eyes and white ear-tips (Night)

**Kittypets:**

Cocoa – White tom with blue eyes and brown patches

Sox – Young black tom with yellow eyes and white paws, underbelly and chest

Trickle – Pure white she-cat with big blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You'll probably have a lot of questions; don't be afraid to ask them!**

**~Willow**


End file.
